Talk:Party Composition/Strategies/@comment-177.2.141.218-20130904184759
Ok, I will post here the best party IMO. With this party you will easily farm ANY pack of 7 monsters in the game and I easily defeated mom in my first try with all member on lvl 38 (just necro on lvl 32). Here goes (on parenthesis the skills set, counting the +1 from the item on the table): Gui, NECROMANCER (1/1/focus/1): necro would be the worst class in the game IMO if it wasn’t for his help from bellow skill. This skill is totally OP and game breaker, so put every single skill points on it, just put one point on energy drain if you don’t have the +1 for all skills item on the table. This skill combined with the bard power chord will give INSANE damage and lifesteal, your damage dealers characters will insta-full hp on attack with this combination. The only downside of this skill is that it have a high MP cost. But with the energy drain passive plus the pet on the table (+5% MP steal) plus the char bonus you can easily refull your mp bar with one single hit. Focus on buying atk and MP items for him so you will never run out of MP and will have a decent dmg (plus the bard buff). Also, it is good to have high initiative so he can buff your damage dealers before they attack on the first turn. Saulo, BARD (1/10/1/focus): Noth much to say here, just focus on the power chord to give insane atk bonus to your team. His atk bonus will even help the necro refull his mp bar with the mp steal. Put 10 points on harmonic movement so he can heal another character and mainly himself if needed (since the lifesteal bonus of help from bellow won’t be of very much utility for him). Buy some initiative items for him too for the same reason as necro (good thing is that he have the char bonus). Hynx, DRUID (focus/8/2/1): Druid is a underrated class IMO. His heal combined with the hynx char bonus becomes the best heal for mp cost in the game, just in the lvl 8 he can heal 150 hp on 3 turns, which is extremely good in the early game (and very useful late too, in case bard get stunned and cant heal). The hibernate skill also combo with hynx bonus and is very useful in the early game, mainly because of the instant crit at the attack. On late game your feral rage skill will get in hand dealing insane damage because it will benefit from bard and necro buffs, the bleed damage is good also, too bad is a single target skill, otherwise it would be just perfect. Buy some atk and mainly crit chance itens for him, he doesn’t really need much of MP cause his skills are cheap (the only one who has a high cost is the recover mp one, but in this party your guys will never run out of MP if you use the MP steal pet). Ronaldo, WARRIOR (focus/1/1/10): Warrior is a decent tanker with the only AoE damage among all tanks. His threat passive is also good so he doesn’t need to spend a skill move to drawn attention and the HP regen that come with it is just pure win. That’s why I pick him. Combined with the necro and bard buffs he will have insane dmg and his life bar will insta-full on attack + HP regen; so he just need to survive one turn to attack and heals himself. Problem is if he gets stunned or weakened (which is very common since he draws all the attention), in that case the druid and/or bard heals will save him. His char bonus on potions is great for you to use the portable shield potion and get even more tanky if needed. I would focus in his passive early on and in the damage skill after. Use HP/physical res/crit items for him, the item Polished Medal is just PERFECT for him for this reason, buy 2 or 3 of it and another threat item to drawn even more attention. Hugo, Hunter (1/1/1/focus): THE best damage dealer of the game. This guy with the bard and necro buff combined just OWNS. You don’t even have to spend points in his atk or crit skills since you can easily have 100% crit with necro buff + items + the char bonus. The atk skill is a waste too because with the bard buff the bonus from volley will add much more damage per skill point. Just buy some crit and atk items for him (I recommend Polished Medal, Luck Amulet and Elite Harpy Beak) Final considerations: This party is totally game breaker, as I said before, you can easily farm any 7 pack monster late game, warrior, hunter and druid will insta-refull their life bars on attack with the insane damage and hp steal bonus. Maybe you could change the druid for a rogue or a cleric. However, I don’t think it is a good choice because rogue doesn’t deals more damage than druid if you consider the bleed damage from feral rage. Also the double hit skill from rogue is physical, and the feral rage is nature dmg, which will save you against the physical resistance enemies (like the black dragon), also the rogue doesn’t have any heal like the druid (and that will come in handy sometimes). The Cleric has a heal (not as good as the druid though) and his damage skill (smite) won’t benefit from the necro and bard buffs, his weakening skill is amazing, but with this party you won’t really miss it. So I guess the druid really is the best option, but you can change it if you like another class better. DEFEATING MOM AND THE DRAGONS: Defeat mom is a piece of cake with this party. As I said, I defeated her in lvl 38 for all party except for necro who was still 32. YOU JUST HAVE TO GO TO THE TAVERN BEFORE THE QUEST AND REPLACE THE SKILL POINTS ON THE WARRIOR AND THE HUNTER TO THE SINGLE TARGET DMG SKILLS INSTEAD THE AOE ONES. Against mom my hunter was hitting more than 850, Warrior and Druid more than 450 (plus the weak from warrior), the bleed from druid and hunter combined were hitting more than 600! In fact, it was much easier to defeat mom than to defeat the Black Dragon who have Weakening and physical resistance (feral rage saved me here).